


Please Kiss Me

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Tumblr Prompt, last request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: As long as she was happy, he couldn’t ask for anything more…Jae-ha spends his final moments with Yona before the end, and confesses his longtime one-sided love for her





	Please Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> "Please... kiss me.. even if it's kust this once" (im craving some angst) 
> 
> Alright anon you asked for angst here it comes! (Get your tissue boxes ready)

_As long as she was happy, he couldn’t ask for anything more…_  
  
When they got together, he was the supportive big brother. When they had their first time and he clearly heard them, he drank a toast in their honor… And had a dream he could have joined them. When they were married, he was their best man. When they had their first child, he was the uncle that spoiled it most. When she took back the title of queen, he swore to continue to be at her side until she no longer needed him….  
  
“Well I guess some promises are meant to be broken.” Jae-ha breathed as he lay on the bed, tired and frowning when he saw Yona by his bedside. He had fallen earlier that day and could no longer stand on his now human leg. Kija passed away last year and Shin-ah had gone blind recently, so he knew his time was coming.  
  
“I just wish there was something I could do.” Yona sobbed, touching his cheek carefully as if she was worried she would break him.  
  
“Give me a smile for one, Yona dear.” Jae-ha said with a hearty chuckle. “… I knew this day was coming, it’s alright. No more tears Yona you’ll ruin your beautiful face. A queen can’t go around looking all puffy eyed.”  
  
“… You’re a charmer all the way to the end.” Yona giggled, shaking her head as she tried to clear her tears. “Really… You and the other dragons are the best thing that happened to me… It’s because of all of you I have Hak and my children and all this…” she hiccupped as she kept crying.  
  
“I know, I heard you tell Kija the same thing at his deathbed.” Jae-ha smiled. “He cried along with his son that clutched to him. Don’t be hard on my successor even though he’s a bit of a hothead ok? I’m glad though we got him out of that village once he was born.” He sighed, having come to Yona that day he felt the new Ryokuryuu born and insisted on getting the baby out of there. The parents wanted nothing to do with the ‘cursed child’ as they called it, and Jae-ha raised the boy as his own along with Yona’s children, in fact he was pretty sure the kid was trying to court Yona and Hak’s daughter, and he was all for that. “At least I beat my predecessor’s record, so I can take some solace in that.”  
  
“I still wish you didn’t have to…” Yona choked, he reached up a hand to stroke her cheek.  
  
“… Hey, we’ve been over this. Kija told you the same thing, we don’t blame you for this at all.” Jae-ha whispered, stroking his hand into her hair. “… In fact if you really wish to grant this dying man one selfish wish if it’ll make you feel better, than fine…”  
  
Yona blinked at that. “What is it? Anything…”  
  
_“Kiss me.”_ He breathed, looking at her in the eyes.  
  
Yona chuckled, shaking her head. “Now you’re just being a flirt and trying to joke around, Hak’s not in the room, Jae-ha for you to rile up.”  
  
Jae-ha smiled at that, and while he could have left it at that, he felt he would regret it never telling her… Just this once. He was a dead man anyway and taking the secret to the grave just rubbed him the wrong way, he always was an honest guy that usually said things out loud. “… No, for once I’m serious… I love you, Yona dear.” His voice slightly cracked as he looked at her surprised eyed. “… And not just as your big brother Ryokuryuu… But I never wanted to get in the way of you and Hak, and I’m glad you two got together, you deserve to be happy. But remember when you asked me why I never settled down with a lady? … Well the truth is the one that captured my heart already had the perfect man, and I wasn’t going to get between the two people that are most dear to me.”  
  
Yona froze, her eyes wide and tears streaming down her cheeks. “You…” all she could think about was how he was always teasing and pushing them together, but all along he was harboring a one sided love for her? It turned her world upside down but she was snapped to when he spoke again.  
  
“So if you really want a last selfish request… _Please_ …” Jae-ha breathed, looking at her in the eyes filled with admiration for her. _“… Kiss me._ Even if it’s just this once.” He then closed his eyes and chuckled as he lay back. “Don’t worry Yona dear, I know you’re a happily married woman and wouldn’t-“ he was cut off as he felt something warm against his lips.  
  
The now former Green Dragon’s eyes shot open, shocked to see the love of his life pressing her timid lips against his, her eyes closed as she was still crying while kissing him. Her lips were wet from her tears and he lost control, his hand waving into her hair as he pulled her closer, tracing her sweet lips with his tongue as he kissed her back. She was gorgeous and tasted sweeter than he ever imagine, it was like heaven kissing her like he always imagined and he was thirsty for more.  
  
He couldn’t let her go with just one kiss, once their lips parted because she needed to gasp for air, he mashed his lips hungrily against hers and poured every feeling he’d been holding back for nearly twenty years now. His hand stroked her cheek as his lips explored hers, and she indulged him by kissing her back so sweet and passionate. He mused that Hak taught the shy princess how to kiss very well and that he was envious of the Thunder Beast. But still he was glad she was happy with him and wouldn’t have it any other way, after all he would have left her a young widow and he knew that. Better to have Hak by her side for a good, long lifetime. Like a normal person, not a monster like he saw himself.  
  
Jae-ha felt the end coming at this point, so he kissed her once more with all his love, wishing this moment could just last forever as he grew weaker and couldn’t hold his hands up any longer, they fell to his sides as he wanted to open his eyes and gaze at the beautiful princess one more time, but they refused to open…  
  
_“J-Jae-ha…”_ Yona breathed once their lips parted, her eyes opening and her voice cracked when she saw his eyes didn’t open. “ **Jae-ha!** ” she cried, grabbing at his face.  
  
“…. Thank you, Yona dear…” Jae-ha whispered as he felt tears float from his eyes, sorrow running through him as he knew these were their last moments together. But also from the happiness of finally expressing his love for her, just before then. “One day let’s meet again in the skies above…” he swore he heard her shout his name and to not leave her, but he was already being swallowed up by the darkness, and floating to the sky above where he’d wait for her…


End file.
